MMORPG
by IhateNRHS570
Summary: What happens when Riley goes into the world of MMORPG with his brother.


**A/N: This part is a parody from one of Lucky Star OVA episodes. I do not own the Boondocks, just Magi-cu.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Forest)<strong>

Magi-cu: Well this is sudden, what made you start playing this game Riley-Chan?

Riley: Huh?

Huey: Oh, the truth is Magi that this game's anime was made by a certain Creator that has a fan boy as it turns out.

Magi-cu: Oh really… looks like you came around to our side huh Riley?

R: uh…HUEY SHUT YOUR DAME MOUTH!

**(In a Castle, during battle)**

Magi-cu: Wait, but if your just here because of the anime, don't you and you other friends disagree…at all?

Huey: **(attacked by blob)** OW!

Riley: *Sigh*, here Huey.

Huey: …Thanks Riley

Riley: Man this game is so easy.

Jazmine: **(Walking away from group, and takes out food)**

Huey: **(Looking at Jazmine)** Uh Magi, I think this game would be better off with no distractions, you know, so we won't die.

Magi-cu: Yeah I agree, it would be less dangerous for her.

**(Forest)**

Riley: Yo Huey, why are the quests in the anime different to the one we have to deal with in the game?

Huey: Those are higher level quest Riley, we have to go on a lower rank first before moving on to those quest.

Riley: Oh so...when do we move on to the higher ones?

Huey: …not released yet.

Riley: Say wha?

Huey: ! Uh, well you see riley…its very common for creators when they say the anime and game have similar things, but only release them after the anime.

Riley: … You know I'm not even gonna ask.

**(Town-square)**

Magi-cu: You know when you're playing games that you're obsessed about; you kind of remember certain other games and anime.

Jazmine:…

Huey: Yeah you have a point, those that look like they're online games, but are actually single player.

Jazmine:...

Magi-cu: I really thought they would have an online version and I went everywhere to look for it.

Jazmine:...

Huey: *Sigh* these things happen.

Jazmine:...

Huey: ...Jasmine, did you press enter?

Jazmine: ! Ah...Ah, ah yay I can chat now.

Riley: I was wondering why that girl was quiet.

Huey: You can't chat without pressing enter.

**(Castle)**

Magi-cu: Having friends in a party is the best don't you think Huey-kun?

Huey: Huh, uh y-yeah, getting strangers into a party needs luck.

Jazmine: Hey Huey, what do you usually do in this game anyway?

Huey: Hmm... Leveling up while waiting for a party leader I guess, but many people wouldn't waste their point cards.

Magi-cu: If you miss the time, your just wind up spending the night by yourself.

Huey: Not many people want to be a party leader; they just wait for other people to invite them.

Magi-cu: Or when you max your job, but when you're training by yourself you're just wasting time.

Riley: What the fuck are ya'll talking about?

**(In the forest, after battle)**

Riley: How come Jazmine's spells are still weak?

Magi-cu: That never happen before... magicians should be able to max their spells.

Huey: Jazmine... how'd you spend your points?

Jazmine: Points?

Huey: ...

Riley: ...

Magi-cu: ...

Jazmine: But, normal games automatically give new spells when u level; I-I didn't know!

Huey, Riley, Magi-cu: Figures.

**(Castle)**

Magi-cu: ALRIGHT! Now that I'm on level 10 I can attack twice at a time, hmm I wonder if I can attack thrice if I keep leveling up like this...hmm what's with this deja vu all of the sudden? It's like playing that RPG...

Riley: Uh. What the hell is wrong with you?

**(Town-Square)**

Huey: Wow, this game sure has a lot of weird things to buy.

Magi-cu: HUEY! LET'S DO OUR DECISIVE VICTORY POSE!

**(After the pose)**

Riley:...NIGGA YOU GAY!

Magi-cu: No Riley this isn't gay, it's the essence of online role-play.

**(In the Castle)**

Huey: There are three monsters here and a hidden treasure chest... **(Forest)** The boss here, I can aggro it, and when it chases me I can gain distance and attack with magic. Since its weakness is fire, use fire elements on it...**(Town-square)** you can get a mission from that guy over there, and then talk to the old guy near the entrance of this town for the item.

**(Forest)**

Jazmine: Wow Huey you sure know a lot about this game.

Huey: Eh...I just pulled a lot of info from the internet; I got everything about the game and uploaded a lot of the info too. You know doing that helps feel proud of my job here.

Riley: Uh I think that'll work more if you apply that power in real life my nigga.

**(Castle)**

Magi-cu: Yay, with this "pizzala shield," who's afraid of whom now huh?

Riley: ...P-pizzala shields WHAT THE FUCK?

Huey: Games have promotional items. Ordering pizza will give this present temporarily.

Riley: For some reason that feels like being cheated.

Huey: I know, but I just can't resist.

Riley: HUEY NOT YOU TOO!

**(Town-square)**

Magi-cu: Traveling?

Riley: Me and Huey are going to Chicago to visit our aunt, so we won't be online during the Thanksgiving.

Jazmine: Oh yeah that reminds me, I have to go to New York to visit my cousins, I hope it won't be crowed~

**(After Thanksgiving Break, Magi-cu is seen fighting monsters.)**

Huey: (Looking at Magi-cu's level) MUGI-CU, PLEASE DONT TELL ME!

Riley: ...

Jazmine: ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review, Oh and have a nice Thanksgiving Break.**


End file.
